Into the Abyss
by GenSpartan
Summary: Spartan goes to meet a mysterious man but finds himself in the fight of his life.


Spartan walked at a brisk pace along the grimy city streets. Trash burning in heaps littered the area, the stench stung at his nose. A large structure, twenty stories high, towered over him. He stopped at the base, and looked up at the huge Pepsi sign that adorned the tallest building in the area.  
  
Johannesburg, the most dangerous city in the matrix. Funny thing about the matrix is the fact that it represents the world without the world. Every flight you take, you end up in a new area. It's all the same matrix, but only a small part of it is modeled. The rest is created through past memories in the mind, thoughts and memories implanted by the machines.  
  
He started for a nearby ventilation shaft, kicking in the grate with a loud shrieking sound. "Come alone, if I see any other members around I will leave." he could hear the voice in his head, remembering what he was told. "I hope I made my orders clear enough, I don't want any backup for this."  
  
He reached the end of the tunnel, the cold was almost unbearable. Frost began to form on Spartans trench coat from the air conditioning. He removed the grate, and looked down a sterile white hallway. "What? This place was supposed to be empty." He dropped down to the white marble floors below. "Now this is strange."  
  
Footsteps echoed in the distance, Spartan looked for a place where he could hide. The hall was devoid of any exits or place where he could go; in fact the grate from which he left was gone as well. "Shit." The footsteps came closer.  
  
A single voice came from down the hall. "So I finally meet the great General Spartan." The voice had a thick French accent. "I do believe that we could help each other, no?" "You have something that I want, and I'm sure there's something that I could give you." A man dressed in a fine suit walked from around the corner ahead of Spartan, the Merovingian.  
  
"Merv, you don't mind if I call you Merv, right? What is it that you want?" "What do I want? Power of course, it's always power. Whatever you do in your life, whether you're in the matrix or out revolves around who has power and who does not. I have power. I want you to kill a man, Gregory Samson." the air was still as the two stood motionless, studying each other. Spartan broke the silence, "Why do you want him dead, and why should I do this for you."  
  
Merv smirked, "You're all the same, never understanding." his smirk dropped off and his voice changed to a more serious tone. "The reason is meaningless, the reward is substantial. I will give you five hundred terabytes of unique matrix code. What you do with it, I can care less." Spartan turned and started to walk away, "Sounds like a good deal, except for one thing. I don't kill for money, and I don't kill for people who I don't like. Shove it up your ass." Spartan reached for his phone, "Zaeri, I need an exit." static crackled from the earpiece. "You can't escape, you aren't in the matrix anymore General." "What? Where the *uck am I? What have you done."  
  
"I? I have done nothing, but he does not take kindly to strangers." Spartan reached for his katana, drawing it out with one smooth motion. Light reflected off of the blade. The white room turned pitch black, darkness and silence dominated the scene.  
  
Spartans feet gave out under him and he plunged into nothingness, his sword ripped from his hand as he fell. He tried to orient himself so he could land on his feet. He hit bottom, his legs buckled and he crumpled to the floor. "Great, just great..." said Spartan as he passed out.  
  
Spartans eyes stung as he came to. It was not the world that he remembered, fields surrounded him. Green meadows went in all directions as far as his eyes could see. Mountains that seemed to go on forever dominated the skyline in the distance, their peaks covered in snow. The sky was an unworldly deep purple, the sun and moon both clearly visible.  
  
"Welcome General, I'm glad you could join me." the voice came from within. "Who are you?" questioned Spartan. No reply could be heard. Spartan stood up and saw a flicker of light off in the distance, he began walking towards it. "That voice, there it is again." Spartan said to himself as he continued towards the light. Murmuring could be heard all around; it was almost as if the air itself was against him. "Spartan let me see if you're as legendary of a swordsman as they say!" Spartan wheeled around to see a man dressed in flowing steel blue cape which hid what seemed to be an old metal breastplate. His hair was silver and his eyes the color of the sun, he had a large broadsword in one hand and a dagger in the other.  
  
"Who are you." asked Spartan as they stood facing against each other. "I am the keeper of the Abyss, my name is Claudius Markus. This place is my home, and my sanctuary." Claudius lowered his sword to the ground, he continued. "This is where programs go before they are deleted permanently, or otherwise removed forever. I am the keeper of this world, everything is of my design." They stood still hardly breathing, trying to judge each others skill. "Merv sends his regards." Spartan said gritting his teeth. "Ah, so my old sparring partner sent you, how wonderful." said Claudius who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm not here to spar with you, in fact I don't even know where here is let alone to get out of here." Claudius' grin turned to a more serious expression. "This is the abyss, what comes here can never leave. You WILL be my sparring partner, then as you are dieing I shall delete you." said Claudius in a commanding voice.  
  
Thunder storms could be heard shaking the heavens in the distance; suddenly the sky went from strange cosmos to pitch black. "The stage is set for my duel, oh general." Claudius mocked. "Looks like I don't have any choice do I." Spartan kicked at the earth throwing dust towards Claudius, he reached for his dual pistols and rolled to the right while firing. Bullets arced towards the now blinded Claudius, he did a back flip as the bullets zipped past his head. Spartan corrected his aim for where he was to land, squeezing off the rest of the clip. Claudius was struck once in the chest and twice in his right arm. The gory holes sealed up and healed in an instant. "Bullets are meaningless here, why waste your time."  
  
Claudius pushed off with his right leg, lunging towards the general. He leaped past an amazing distance in a split second, his sword slashing through the space Spartan occupied. Spartan used his pistols to block the blow, releasing his hold on the useless devices he flipped back so he could defend himself. Claudius swung again at an agent like speed, his precision sure to hit its mark this time. Spartan stood still, thinking of the end. A flicker, a small flicker caught his attention. Laying just a few feet to his side was his katana stuck in the ground standing into the sky. He dove for the blade, grabbing it and rolling as he landed. Spartan swung the katana towards the direction of the swordsman to block the incoming blow.  
  
The blades locked as magical blue sparks flew off in all directions. The sky lit up and the earth roared as a lightning bolt landed near the pair, starting with just one but spawning many. They sky spilt open and the scent of rain filled the air. The meadow green and calm has been transformed into a plane of mud and destruction. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt danced around the dueling swordsman, mud clinging to their boots and clothes as they slid around the field. Claudius released and ended the sword lock; he held out his hand, "Very good. Come with me.", he turned and walked towards the light in the distance. Spartan with his mouth agape followed, "Well, what else is there to do?"  
  
The light began to take form and structure as they came in close proximity. It was a dome shaped structure made out of wood and mud, light flickered out of the small rounded windows and a gentle smoke twirled out of the chimney. "Come, we have much to discuss." Spartan continued wondering about the swordsman sudden change in manners. "Welcome to my home, your the first person to see it in many years." he opened the wooden door to reveal a huge mansion that had a large spiral staircase and two huge chandeliers that hung in mid air. The door shut behind the two men. A man dressed in a black suit much like that of a butler approached. "Welcome home m'lord." greeted the man. "Tyrson, take my guests dirty clothes and fetch him some dry ones. Be sure to set another place for dinner, he is my guest for the evening." "Right away m'lord."  
  
"Well, what do you think." asked Claudius. "It's certainly not what I expected." responded Spartan. "Ha-ha, as to be expected. I'm sure you're wondering why I ended the duel; that will have to wait. First go get cleaned up, we shall discuss the past events over dinner." Claudius walked up the spiral staircase and disappeared around the nearby corner. "Master, this way." Tyrson beckoned. Spartan started off towards his room, "I can think of worse places."  
  
Spartan stepped into the dining room; large luminous chandeliers hung overhead. The walls shimmered with golden leaf. There was a long table ahead of him where a feast was prepared, candles mixed in with huge portions of food. Claudius started, "These are all of the items you like, no? Please take a seat and we'll begin." Spartan walked over to the end of the table, a butler who had been following him around moved the seat back for him. "Thank you." While this place was different, that doesn't mean your manners have to change with the scenery.  
  
"Let's begin shall we?" Claudius said as his plate was delivered. After a few minutes the plates were half eaten and the conversation began, "Why did you stop?" asked Spartan. "To tell you the truth General I've softened over the years, I'm not quite the warrior I used to be. I always told my self that if I were to ever meet a swordsman as capable as me I would either kill him or he would kill me. But there's something different about you Spartan, you have a different spirit. The spirit of an old warrior, one who's seen years of combat and his eyes grow heavy with the strain of his soul. I too have that soul." Spartan nodded and continued eating.  
  
"Company and merriment are what I wish for more and more these days..." Claudius paused and looked around the room. "I want to be free Spartan. Free from this prison that is the abyss, free from the grasp of the Merovingian. Can you help me?" "If you can get me out of the Abyss I can get you away from Merv." "Very well." Claudius snaps his fingers, the world goes pitch-black.  
  
The light stung at his eyes as he was awakened, "Welcome back Spartan, now about that freedom?"  
  
There was a small group of people huddled around the computer monitors looking for any sign of Spartan among the matrix code. "There he is!" shouted Zaeri as he pointed at his computer monitor. "Get Alpha squad on the horn; tell them we've found the general."  
  
The streets were crowded as the lunch hour kicked off. People walking shoulder to shoulder down the sidewalk as the streets were packed with cars. Winter sun reflected on the cold high rise buildings leaving trails of white light down on a man with a sturdy stature wearing sunglasses that reflected the light right back at the sky. He was scanning the street through the glasses looking for any sign of danger. His hand held fast to the side of his coat where he kept his gun. "Sir, sir....sir!" Wyrdawg turned towards the voice of Roma "The Excelsior's found Spartan, they just transmitted the coordinates to the teams." Dawg stood in the center of a ring of people dressed much like himself, like stones amid a stream they held their ground as people moved all about them. "Good, were going to need some transport. Take two men and hotwire that van across the street." "Yes sir" Roma motioned towards Vic and Mercy. "Come with me." They walked through the sea of cars towards an old beaten down van. "Mercy stick with me for security. Vic jack the van."  
  
"Spartan, I've kept my end of the bargain now it's your turn. It won't take long before the Merovingian knows that I've left the abyss." Claudius handled his gladius to make sure it was in proper order. He was wearing an old cloak; it was stained in some places but looked like it could conceal an army. Light flickered from inside the coat as the armor shined from the afternoon light. He pulled his hand out of his coat and the light died. "Very well, let me contact some people who can help. We'll get you out of here." Spartan dialed into the Excelsior. "Operator, I need an exit." "Spartan, where'd you; go you've been missing for nine hours." "I'll explain later, where's the nearest ex-""Lookout!"  
  
Silvery trails flew past Spartans body, a bullet shattered his phone sending shards of twisted plastic all over the area. He stood motionless feeling time and space stop to a crawl; he looked to his body. Blood streamed from his arm and from his chest. The strength left his body as he could feel his body spasm. There was a thump next to him, Claudius lay dying.  
  
"No!" Zaeri smashed his fist down on the keyboard in front of him. "Spartans down I repeat Spartans down at the last given position. All teams converge!"  
  
Spartan lay in his own pool of blood as he stared up at the sky; his body clenching from the severe pain. The world was at peace, his body felt light as if it was weightless. "Spa..r..an. Th.nk..oo.fo...da.co.ntest..." said Claudius as he breathed his last breath. Spartan tried to respond, but his words stuck in his throat. Gurgling came out of his throat but that was all. "Spartan, alls fair in love and war. You treaded on my dreams. The Merovingian replaced my dreams with new ones." Spartan tried to look towards the voice, but all he could see was a cone of red that crept closer and closer. "Just one less mutineer." Through the red he could see a black coat fly in the wind as the man walked off leaving behind his sniper rifle.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck you, you god damned traitor! Teams I need a sitrep where are you!" came over the headset that rested on the operator console. Zaeri wiped blood away from Spartans mouth as the general lay dying in the chair.  
  
There was an intact cell phone on the ground with bullet casings rolling and smoking across the concrete. Anjin-San was firing his MP5 at a figure dressed in black running across the rooftop, a red explosion from the shoulder as the man clutched at his chest. He fell and disappeared from sight. "Sandman on me! Cover us!" Anjin sprinted for the bodies on the roof. He reached the exposed position and looked at the two limp men. The man in the cloak was ripped open from the back with several bullet holes in his now blood soaked coat. He turned his attention to the other body, Spartan. He grabbed at Spartans arm horrified by the amount of blood he'd lost. His skin was pale and cold; blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. "Spartan! General were going to get you out of here, don't worry you'll be just fine." Wyrdawg sprinted up to the scene, "We gotta get outta here; Anjin take the General I'll cover your teams extraction!"  
  
Crimson was on the roof of building marked for destruction; there was mold and rot all across the floor. "We.gotta.outta..Anjin...extraction!" He could barely make out the radio traffic on the other side of town. Crimson had his cell phone up to his ear. "Kai what's going on over there?" "Spartans been shot bad, the other operators have contacted me and were trying to get their team to the hard-line in the safe house." "Understood, so both Alpha and Bravo teams are where Spartan is. Where's the crew of the Astraea?" "They've been having some problems with their broadcast equipment; they said they're working as fast as they can." "Understood." Crimson hung up his cell and stared out at the sunset ahead; this day certainly went by fast. It's not over yet.  
  
"Gaffman when the hell will that broadcast unit going to work! Spartan's dying in there!" demanded Despoina as he sat in her chair waiting to be sent in. Jett was working with the wires on the decode box next to the operators chair, "Damn you piece of shit!" He grabbed a nearby hammer and pounded the little metal box; it sprung to life as lights lit up the operators screens. "Were set Despoina! Good to go!" Her vision sprung to life as the world around her turned bright white, three men stood next to her. "Let's gear up!"  
  
Spartan was carried by Dewkoff and Sandman on a stretcher down the stairs towards the ground level. There was a trail of plasma behind them as their shoes were giving up the blood from the cracks of their soles. Anjin-San spoke, "Spartan were getting you out of here, once we're in that car we'll be okay. Come on guys faster!"  
  
"Oh my god." Exclaimed Wyrdawg as he spotted dots on the horizon. His men had setup along the rooftops to cover Alpha squads get away in their van. The loud roar of rotor blades could be heard off in the distance, he wouldn't have long to prepare his men for the coming attack. "Get down the staircase, hurry!" Dawg kicked open the door that leads into the building. The crew race through the staircase, just as rockets slammed into the roof of the building setting the top floors alight. Dawg stunned and dazed from the concussion. "Sphinx is down!" DayWalker and OdiuM picked up the injured man and they continued their decent down the staircase. Radios could be heard upstairs, and lights were flickering from above. Dawg pressed the crew faster, "Come on we gotta get outta here!" Loud explosions rocked the bottom floor as dust roes up the staircase. "In there!" Dawg shouted to Roma who kicked down the door. The team rushed in and closed the door behind them, "Move that furniture to block the door." Wyrdawg reached for his cell phone and dialed in the Excelsior "Zaeri where's Spartan? Did they get away in time?"  
  
Anjin cranked hard on the wheel as they slammed into the wall along side the alleyway; sparks flew in all directions. "Keep them off of us!" the inside of the van shuddered as high caliber rifle rounds pierced the doors of the van. Three squad cars are in close pursuit with swat members shooting through the side windows. "Keep that gunship away, I'll take care of the cars." Declared Anjin-San as he slammed on the breaks, he turned sharply onto the street ahead. Cars veered as they drove into head on traffic.  
  
Crimson waited impatiently as he could see the helicopters on the far side of the city through binoculars. "Captain Seth, I think we have things covered at the safe house they need you out there." "Times for Seth's Angels to see action huh?" added Meegah. "Sounds like it." Responded Seth, "Saddle up!"  
  
"Were in." Despoina hung up her cell phone and climbed into the spawned BMW. "We have a mission to do, let's do it." They pulled out of the dock- house and burned rubber as they joined the nearby traffic. The water shone red under the setting sun, the sound of combat could be heard on the other side of town as explosions lit up the twilight sky. Despoina said under her breath. "I just hope were in time."  
  
"Fire in the hole!" The door breech explosive tore through the door scattering splinters of wood through the air. The SWAT team stormed the room only to be met by a hail of gunfire. The air hung with smoke and red mist as the shredded members of the first squad team lay motionless on the ground. "We're going to be trapped in here if we don't get moving." Declared Dawg as he wiped the blood off of his brow.  
  
Seth took his team forward in two cars, they raced towards the heaviest fighting only to be met by roadblock after roadblock. "God damn it!" he raced on and rammed a squad car that was at the street ahead of him. The dazed officer began to glow as his face contorted into the image of an Agent. Seths car was leaking white smoke as he gunned the engine as fast as it would go through crowded intersections dodging vehicles and bowling over pedestrians.  
  
Despoina and her crew stepped out of their car at the edge of a chain link fence in a dry grassy field. Gaffman clipped the obstruction with wire cutters and they walked through the broken fence. Flashlights could be seen off in the distance along with spotlights on the runway. They were lit up as a 747s landing lights illuminated the entire area, the roar of the engine masking their running feet. They reached the edge of a hanger and broke in, "I want this chopper ready to go in two minutes." Said Despoina As she made a whirling motion with her hand. Jak hotwired the vehicle and with the help of Binary pushed the aircraft out of the hanger. "Sir were ready to fly." "Start her up!" The engine whined as the helicopter began to gain power. "Don't forget the heavies" said Gaffman to Binary who was carrying a bundle from the car. They clambered in as the helicopter as it began to lift off of the tarmac.  
  
Sandman felt the bullet hit his arm and tear through the muscle tissue. He yelled as he fell back against the metal of the van wall. "Are you alright?" shouted reMix as she could barely hear over the roar of gunfire and explosions around the van. "I'll be okay, keep fighting." He sat back up and grabbed the pistol holstered at his thigh. The noise suddenly became quieter as the engine died in the van, oil covering the bullet-hole riddled windshield. "We just lost our transport, get ready to bail out." Anjin said as he jerked the wheel and slammed on the breaks turning the van 180% around and slamming through a store window.  
  
The city looked so peaceful from up here, the lights starting to come on all over the city lit up the terrain below them. "We're almost there, sir." Said Jak as he expertly flew the aircraft forward. "Good." This is the first time she's seen combat leading her own ship and crew, it was different to be in the leaders position. The pressure to keep her men alive seemed even more important then her own life. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that though. She looked over to the side of the helicopter; Binary's legs were dangling out the side of the helicopter as he was setting up a rocket in the stinger missile. "This better work."  
  
"Explosives set?" "Yes sir!" "Good. Fall back to the hallway and get lambda team ready on the floor below." The SWAT member nodded his head and ran off. "Good this should kill those fucking terrorists, enough of my brothers have died today to their hands." He smiled and walked off towards the teams who were preparing for the raid.  
  
The Gungnirs team had run out of ammo and now they were fighting hand to hand. The room was littered with bodies of dead SWAT members. So much weight was put on the floor that the police worried about sending more men in for fear of collapse. "Sir, we can't take much more of this. That last wave was it for the ammo, they'll know that and will mow us all down on the next attack." Dawg stood propped up against the nearby overturned couch, blood streaming from the cut above his eye and the pistol round lodged in his shoulder. He was cut off with the rest of the Illuminati, he had lost his secure cell in the last room and the rest of their cells were being jammed. They were on their own and he had to figure out a way to get out of this mess himself. He stood up and moved to the back of the room. "Alright Gungnir, we're out of ammo, outmaneuvered, and out of options. That's not a good combo, but we're not going to go down without a fight. Gather whatever you can, we're going to go out into that hall and take as many of them out with us as we can. Our objective is to get downstairs and to secure some form of transport. That's all I can think of to get us out of here." He stood motionless judging the mood of the men and women that were around him. "It's been an honor serving with you all, maybe we'll meet again. Long live the Illuminati and long live Zion!" He fast walked towards the door and prepared himself to fight his way through the enemy. The room in-front was engulfed in flame and the floor gave way as explosives charges were triggered. He was thrown backwards and sent into the couch; the rest of the crew fell backwards to the floor. Dawg came to and was greeted by a SWAT team storming the room, their guns fired and began to sweep the room with lead. Time slowed as the Gungnirs captain jumped to his feet from the floor in one smooth motion, he put his ankles around a SWAT members head and flipped over breaking the mans neck. Bullets ripped around Dawg as he ran up the wall and flipped over the team of police. Kicking and punching with such force he could hear bones break and throwing them to the far side of the room. The commander of the SWAT teams eyes went wide as his time came and he could feel the terrorists fist smash through his ribcage, he looked down to see blood eject from his chest and the world swirl into darkness. "Are you alright?" said Dawg as he was finished with the team, his crew in shock at what they had just witnessed. "Amazing" said Roma as he got to his feet. He pulled out three sharpened forks and got ready to storm the hallway. "Alright lets go."  
  
Despoina moved to the back of the helicopter and prepared her rocket, if they missed just one they wouldn't have another chance at this. "When we get closer they're going to spot us on their radar. When they start to turn around well fire on them." I'll take the middle copter Binary take the right and Gaffman take the left. Long live the Illuminati."  
  
Spartan could remember only bits and pieces of what had happened, he remembered being shot, he remembered Anjin coming across his body, and he remembered a jolt that knocked him out again. He tried to regain function to his body but he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and saw nothing, at least he thought he had opened his eyes. Spartan said to himself "I wonder if this is what being dead is like." His hearing was damaged from all the explosions it was just a constant dull painful ringing, but from what he could make out there was gunfire all around him. Voices, he could hear voices, so many voices. His sense of touch wasn't gone completely and he could feel the cold ribbed steel underneath him. Whatever it was it must be where he's being protected or held. He heard something, something loud. It had to be if he could hear it so clearly. Someone touched his arm, he was being carried by someone. The pain was unbearable, it was too much for him to handle as he passed out.  
  
Seths car was billowing black smoke as fire poured out of the engine. "Shit! Get ready to bail out!" he drove the burning car down the hill and saw a firefight ahead; police were shooting into some building. "I knew we were getting close." He said half to himself. "Get ready to jump." "What!?" shouted Meegah as they barreled down the street. "Now!" the crew of the Trinity bailed out of the lead car at 85 MPH; tumbling down to the sidewalk. Seth jumped just before the burning car slammed into the SWAT van ahead of them. The explosion was huge and caused secondary explosions from the nearby squad cars. The second Illuminati car skidded to a halt out front of the store as the Trinity's crew ran from the sidewalk shooting into the police ahead of them. "Anjin you still alive in there!?" "God damn it's good to see you Seth, we have injured in the van we need to get them out of there." "Understood, Meegah get the injured into the car. Rellik grab a couple of squad cars and put the shooters in there. We're going to need those cars to escort us out of here."  
  
"Fire!" Despoina released the rocket from her launcher and watched the missile arc into the cab of the nearest helicopter, the rotor blades split off in all directions. Two more missiles sped off from the acquired helicopter. One slamming into the tail of the left helicopter, it began to spin wildly slamming into the street below. The third helicopter rolled out of the way of the missile causing it to detonate in a nearby building. "Shit!" shouted Binary as he realized what that meant.  
  
Dawgs crew beaten and battered fought their way through the various defensive bastions the police had set up through the building, several members were propping each other up as they limped down the staircase. The shooters were up front using police weapons gunning down all that came near them. Dawg had an UMP in one arm and a glock in the other firing wildly as he slid down the banister. They reached the bottom of the building to be greeted by a huge explosion. The building shuddered and windows shattered as a helicopter plunged into the street a block over. "Holy shit, what did that." Commented Roma as they reached the front door. "I never thought we'd make it this far, said Wyrdawg as he caught his breath. "Once we get outside we'll need to steal a van or a couple of cars. Shooters go first, once we get their heads down double time it to the nearest working car. Get in and well be right out after you. Now GO!" They charged out the front door with their guns spitting fire at anyone that would challenge them. One man was next to the front door and was surprised to see the terrorists where he was, he tried to raise his gun but it was too late. Roma stuck a fork in the mans throat and walked off. "Looks like he's done."  
  
Jak shoved the copter forward as 20mm cannon came within inches of hitting its mark. Huge explosions from the rounds impacting the buildings behind them sent a piece of shrapnel into Binary's leg, he kept his focus and prepared for what was next. They landed the helicopter on the street to a reception of shocked bystanders and screeching tires. "Taxi!"  
  
Star stood next to Crimson watching the battle unfold. "My god, look at that. The Astraea just tore through those helos." Crimsons cell phone rang, "Captain, I'm inbound and I have about half the city after me. I'm going to need you guys to help us out when we get there!" shouted Seth over the cell phone. "We're already ready for you guys, just bring'em up close and we'll rip them to shreds." Crimson said with a smirk on his face. "Finally; some action."  
  
Tacit limped up to Wyrdawg, "Wounded are on their way out sir!" Dawg acknowledged him with a thumb up and continued firing towards the police on the street. He fired off another short burst and twirled around to head towards the getaway cars. Roma burned rubber as bullets bounced off the skin of the car. Tacit put down covering fire for Dawg as he sprinted for the last waiting vehicle. "Go! Get in the car!" Tacit backed into the passenger side as Wyrdawg jumped into the drivers seat. He threw his foot down on the accelerator as the front window exploded into a thousand shards of glass. Bullets ricochet through the cab as they raced away. Roma was ahead two blocks over, the streets devoid of civilians as the police cleared out the area. The sounds of gunfire echoed down the concrete canyons. Tacit added some shells to his shotgun. "I can't believe we made it out of there."  
  
The crowds were clearing a path for the crew of the Astraea as they worked their way to the corner. There was a large traffic jam behind them from the half crashed helicopter. "Jett, status." commanded Despoina over her cell phone. "Dawg got out of the building and they're heading east to the hard- line, Seth rendezvoused with Anjin and picked up the General they're also on their way back to the hard-line. I can patch you guys to an exit three blocks west however that is closer to your position." "Good get the line ready were going to need it."  
  
Brass casings hit the ground at 95MPH as three cars in a line dodge in and out of traffic. The sun had gone and the traffic was starting to lighten up as the people of the city arrived home. Seth went through an intersection and clipped a car, his tires screeched as he lost control of his car. Doing a 360; he recovered just in time to miss a telephone pole. "Just three more miles of this and we'll be at the safe-house. Come on, I can do this." Seth put his right hand on the wheel and used his left to uncover an Uzi strapped to his side. He pointed the Uzi at the front window and fired a burst shattering the window. Three police cars came out ahead of them and turned towards the convoy. He aimed using dead reckoning and fired full auto at the incoming cruisers. "Ahead, ahead!" he shouted to those riding with him in the car. They leveled their weapons and opened fire, the lead car took a hail of gunfire as the front tires popped and a spray of red filled the cabin. The chunk of the drivers head lay on the steering wheel as it pulled sharply to the left colliding with the other squad car. In a deafening crash the two cars smashed into an oncoming civilian vehicle; the explosion lit up the night sky and illuminated the drivers of the convoy as they fought their way to the safe-house. Seth cheered as he drove through the fireball, spots of flame were on parts of the car but wind smothered them out before they could do damage.  
  
Spartan could feel the concussion of the explosion from his position in the backseat of the second car, the heat stinging at the injured general. "We're fighting for our lives out here. They're fighting for my life." Opening his eyes took an amazing amount of force, but slowly he was able to lift his heavy eyelids to see the flashes of the guns firing in the night. His vision was blurry but he could make out figures and dark shapes. He tried to speak and labored words came out of his mouth. "Lo...n.live.t.Illum...ati." he passed back into shadow and dream as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Crimson spoke to his crew as the sounds of the fighting came closer. "The crews of the Excelsior and the Trinity are counting on us, when they pull up the police will be overhead with snipers in the helicopters, the SWAT team will be here in no time. There are three phones that they can jack out with so it's going to take awhile to get everyone out. I can't tell you how important our mission is, if we don't succeed the Illuminati will be annihilated here in this run down house. You know your tasks, you know your mission. I'll see you in Valhalla."  
  
The last helicopter hovered overhead scanning the buildings; the rotor blades threw the dirt and grime of the city in all directions. Despoina crouched next to a low wall with the rest of her crew behind her. She could see the helicopter looking off to the right of them, "Let's go." They ran off towards the direction of the helicopter, their feet splashing against the puddles of water left behind from a sprinkler. "Sniper step up." Jak hunched over with a sniper rifle slung over his back as slow walked over to Despoina. She motions towards the Helicopter, "Take it out." "Yes sir." He un-slings his rifle and opens the scope. Looking down the sight he examines the side of the copter, trying to find a weak point. Subtle flames belch forth from the exhaust point, "Bingo." He takes a small breath, letting some air out he holds the remaining oxygen in his lungs. Steadying his aim he zooms between the slits, slowly squeezing the trigger the gun leaps with the recoil as the light from the muzzle flash lights up the surrounding area. Despoina looking through her binoculars sees the spark and following fireball from the engine. The helicopters blades change pitch and began to slow down, the helicopter tries to steady itself but it's too late. It pitches forward and nose dives into the earth below. The sky lights up as the fireball engulfs the cityscape below. "Bingo." responds Despoina "Let's get outta here."  
  
Dawgs team had met little resistance as the heavy fighting was directed towards the escaping crews of the Excelsior and Trinity. However that doesn't mean he didn't have his guard up. Overtaking the lead car he makes a left turn, coming under an overpass finding a phone booth, "This one?" asking into his cell phone. "Yes sir". He slowed to a stop and stepped out of the squad car. "Injured out first."  
  
Spartan awoke to find himself on the concrete. Something was hot next to him, but that feeling slowly subsided as the pain overtook any sense of touch he had. He opened his eyes to see the street was aflame and cars were burning down the street. Looking up he could see men climbing out of the car and two were approaching him. When they got closer he could see their trench coats and dark sunglasses, relieved to know he wasn't captured they dragged him up the steps into the abandoned house. "Anjin, you alright?" "Yeah I'll be fine once I get back on the Excelsior." Anjin had a deep wound in his stomach and had blood trailing down his leg. "More seriously injured out first." as he pointed towards the general.  
  
Crimson was on the top floor manning a .50 cal machine gun, the barrel was red hot as it spit forth smoke and fire. The tracers bounced and ricocheted through the street below. The crew of the HvCFT Trinity were watching the back entrance while the Excelsior extracted from the house. "Catch you in the real world." said Anji-San as he pressed the phone against his ear and de-materialized. "Excelsior's out; Trinity pull back to the hard-line." shouted Seth over the gunfire as he started towards the room housing the phones.  
  
Spartan could feel his strength again in an instant, the cold metal left his skull and the light was brighter then he could handle. "General, thank god." he awoke to find Zaeri standing above him, the metal rod in his hand. Spartan tried to sit up but his body still ached from the bullet wounds, it may not have been real but his brain doesn't think that. "Are you alright sir?" "I'll be better in a little bit, just need to walk it off. Can you give me a hand?" Zaeri helped Spartan out of the chair. "How's it going in there?" asked Spartan as he limped over to the monitors. "Wyrdawg got his crew out along with Despoina. This is the last of our troops. Trinity and Medea should be extracting right now." said Zaeri as he jacked out Anjin. "Good."  
  
"Crimson, we've collapsed around the hard-line room I suggest you pull back to the second floor. I'll give you word once I jack out." shouted Seth into his cell phone. Seth crouched behind some boxes and checked his Uzis to make sure they were ready. He could hear foot steps out-front of the barricaded door. His eyes narrowed, "I'm ready." The door exploded as the breaching charge was set off, the SWAT team charged into the room guns at the ready. Dozens of angry crimson dots surveyed the room as the lasers from the teams guns looked for any foes. Seth kicked the boxes forward, it propelled the crate into the lead SWAT member bowling him over, the room flashed with gunfire as the team reacted. Bullets danced all around Seth as he stood his ground Uzis in each hand, his guns blazing with hell fire. Time slowed down as bullets passed one another in the void. The bullet arced into the mask and helmets of the lead SWAT members as a cone of red spray left the back of their heads. They collapsed on themselves as the last bit of life left their body. Seth back flipped as the SWAT teams rounds danced around him, chunks of wall, floor, and furniture sent flying debris in all directions. He dove to the left and ducked behind a door; the bullets just barely missing their mark. "Shit that was close."  
  
Star was at her gun position shooting grenades out the window using her fixed grenade launcher. "Star we gotta go!" ordered Crimson. She was oblivious to the voices, all she could hear were the thump thump thump of the grenades leaving the barrel. One round impacted a squad car hitting the gas tank; launching the car into the air. Crimson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away just as a snipers bullet snapped past her cheek. They ran down the stairs as the floor above them exploded. "Gun ships, we gotta get out of here now!"  
  
Seth reloaded his Uzis and was preparing himself to go out into the brink again. "Just one more time." he stood up and turned. The building rocked as the top floor was blown away, Seth was thrown the floor from the concussion. "Shit!" the Captain stood up and turned around to escape to the hard-line. Pulling out his cell-phone he made the call to Crimson, "Crim are you there!?" "Yeah I'm here!" Crimson was covered in dust as he came down the stairs Star in tow. "Let's get the hell outta here. I got the rest of my men out already." The three ran as fast as they could into the phone room to make their escape. In unison they reached for the phones and were transported to the real world. The phones fell limp to the floor, a hand reaches and grabs the near phone. Agent Johnson is holding the phone his now clenched fist, "They got away." crushing the phone in his hand.  
  
The Merovingian sat at a long table covered with various fruit. "He got away. I specifically told you he was to be killed." It was directed to a man in a black trench-coat sitting in a chair at the opposite end of the table, identical men wearing white clothes flanking him. Blood dripped from his torso down his arm onto the white marble floor below; a puddle began to form. "I shot him, there was no way he could have lived through all of that." "Well he did." said Merv as he nodded to the twin on the left. The left twin punched the man in the trench-coat in his wound; he gave a loud scream as he grabbed at his shoulder. "He did just what I said he would do, isn't that worth something? I won't fail you again, I promise you!" "Very well, maybe I'll find a use for you. Take him away." the Twins grabbed the wounded man and dragged him off. "This is not over yet general. There is only room for one ruler of the matrix." 


End file.
